Everything You Do Is Magic
by Sofia13
Summary: He can pretend that friendship is all they will ever have, but he can't run from the fact that once they kissed, he would never be able to leave her. It's like she put a spell on him. "Kiss you once now I can't leave, cause everything you do is magic." {Cabbie romance}
1. Chapter 1

The day was as boring as it could get to Sam. Cat was at school and the house was strangely silent without her presence. Even if Sam would find her extremely annoying at times she couldn't deny that the house felt _empty and lonely._

That soon changed when her crazy red headed friend burst through the door yelling and bouncing excitedly on her heels.

"Jesus Cat. What has gotten into you today?"

"Sam you won't believe what happened today!" Cat jumped on her knocking them both on the ground.

"Get off of me!" She angrily pushed her off.

"Best day EVER!" Cat simply got up and bounced to her room leaving a very confused Sam on the floor.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam made her way to their room to find Cat still bouncing up and down in front of her closet.

"The parts for the Hollywood Arts annual play were announced today! And guess who got the lead?"

"You?"

Cat stopped what she was doing and turned to her friend with a confused look.

"No, Jade did." She replied like it was obvious.

Sam made an exasperated sound and left the room frustrated.

"I give up."

"Guess what else." Cat appeared in the living room again this time less bouncy.

"What?" Sam sighed.

"I got paired with Robbie to write a song for the play!" The petite girl squeaked.

"Oh, so that's why you're so jumpy. I should've known it had something to do with puppet boy."

"Hey, don't call him that! It's not nice. And Rex is not a puppet."

"Yes it is. Robbie is a weirdo who carries a doll with him wherever he goes." She nonchalantly stated making her way to the fridge searching for some food.

"For your information Rex is a very important part of Robbie's life." Cat said defensively frowning at her friend harsh words.

"Whatever."

"So…" Cat awkwardly started playing with her hair shifting in her place. "Robbie's coming over later and…uhm…do you think you could go…away?"

"Are you seriously kicking me out of my own home because of that afro kid?" Sam asked outraged.

"Not kicking out! I'm gently asking you to go somewhere else for a couple of hours…" Cat gave her roommate a hopeful look.

"No." Sam flatly replied.

"Sam! C'mon! Pretty please…"

"Ugh, why are you such a baby? Stop giving me that stupid puppy eye look."

"Please…" She begged.

"Fine! You have two hours. Then I'll come back." Sam said before heading out the door.

"Thank you!" Cat called out as Sam shut the door behind her.

Cat took the time she had to spare to take a bath and get ready for her «date». Well, technically it wasn't a date, yet Cat liked to think of it as one.

Things between her and Robbie stagnated after the CowWow incident. He hasn't made a move on her, afraid to ruin what they had. Despite the constant flirting, Robbie preferred to play it safe and not think anything out of it. And she was aware that it was her fault.

Suddenly the bell rang and her stomach started making somersaults. She quickly opened the door, fixing her hair one last time in the process.

"Hi!" She greeted him with a hug and a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Hey cutie." He greeted back.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Uhm…do you wanna come in?"

"Oh, sure." He gave her a goofy smile she learned to love so much.

Cat stepped back so he could come in and then closed the door behind them. She plopped herself on the couch while he examined his surroundings.

"I realized this is the first time I'm at your Nonna's house." He commented while looking at a picture of Cat and then gently put it back.

"Yeah it is." She agreed. "Do you like it?"

"It's great. Way better than that dusty attic with flying rats." He said making a face remembering the time a rat had attacked him in that same attic.

"Way better!" She giggled and patted the spot next to her for him to sit.

"So, do you have any ideas for the song?"

"Not really. I haven't put much thought into it." She confessed.

"I'm clueless too. We have two weeks though, so we're good. No need to rush anything."

"Well, sometimes, rushing is good…" She awkwardly hinted.

"Rushing is never good." He mumbled not referring to the song anymore.

Robbie wished things had gone a bit differently at the CowWow. Although he loved having Cat's lips on his, he knew he could have ruined their friendship for good with that move. He preferred having Cat as a friend than not having her at all. Cat frowned slightly and then sighed._ Why does this have to be so hard?_ She wondered.

"Anyway…hum, do you want anything? You want a tour?"

"Yes sure, I would love a tour." He smiled warmly at her as he got up and offered her his hand to help her up.

She gladly accepted and skipped to her room never letting go of his hand. She showed him her room proudly as if it was her greatest accomplishment.

"And that part is Sam's side of the room. She's not a big fan of pink…" She informed him sadly.

"I can tell." He chuckled. "It looks like a boy's room though. I like your side better."

He goofily grinned at her as her smile grew bigger and bigger. She looked so happy and grateful for his words like they had a whole other meaning behind them. Something caught Robbie's eye though.

In her messy, colorful desk was a picture. But not just any picture. _It was a picture of them both._ He remembered perfectly when it was taken because it was a great night. Tori and Cat had sang that night as an apology to the boys and that picture in particularly, was of Cat singing to Robbie while sitting in his lap.

He noticed that there were no pictures beside that one. Not of the whole gang, or the girls, nothing. The only picture she had, was of them both and Robbie had to admit that it made him feel special.

"What are you staring at?" Cat asked with her brows furrowed as she tried to follow his gaze.

Robbie stood up and made his way to her desk. He carefully picked the picture up and showed it to her, smiling like a pure idiot.

"You have this picture." He said a bit amazed.

"Yeah…it's a good picture." Cat shyly said turning a light pink.

"It is." He turned his gaze back at the picture feeling his heart swell.

"I have a good one too." He spoke again after a moment of silence, fishing his phone from his pocket. "Look."

As Robbie turned his PearPhone to her, Cat's stomach did a back flip. His screensaver was a picture of them. Robbie was sticking his bottom lip out and was grabbing Cat's cheeks. She had her eyes closed as she made a fish face. It was a silly picture but it was one of Robbie's favorites.

**Hey! I know that there's not much Cabbie in here so I wanted to make my contribution :) This is going to be a short story, probably between 3 and 5 chapters. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter though!**

**Who's excited for the one hour special guest staring Matt Bennett, Liz Gillies and Nathan Kress? **

**I hope that it will inspire people to write Cabbie cause they are awesome.**

**Please review, favorite and follow :) It makes my day.**

**Have a great day!**

**xo -Sofia **


	2. Chapter 2

The clock kept ticking and Cat knew Sam was probably on her way home. They had been working in the song for a while now and Cat was getting bored. Robbie was taking the assignment extremely serious. He had a look of concentration on his face that made Cat want to giggle just because he looked _so darn cute._

Despite her attempts at distracting him, he kept the serious face and continued his work. The boy would glance at her and she, instead of working on the song, was making weird, silly faces at him and giggling afterwards. He couldn't help but to laugh along with her. _She was just so 'effing precious,_ he thought.

"I guess we have to take a break, huh? Your mind is elsewhere for the time being." He chuckled closing his notebook and putting it on top of the coffee table.

"Yay! I did it!" She threw her arms in the air in victory.

Robbie took this opportunity to tickle her and she immediately shrunk back laughing uncontrollably.

"Robbie! That tickles!"

"You were asking for it." He stopped but smirked mischievously.

From the corner of her eye, Cat could see the plate of cupcakes she had baked earlier. She got dangerously close to Robbie, a malicious smile plastered on her face.

"You know what you are asking for?" She asked in a low raspy voice.

"W-what?"

Cat, never breaking the eye contact, took one cupcake. He was too distracted to notice this but after gulping down the lump in his throat, Cat smashed the cupcake right in his face rubbing the icing all over him.

He was too shocked to react at first. His lips were in a perfect 'o' shape and his eyes were wide open. But even like this, he had a playful look on his face.

"Oh, it's on." He chuckled lightly and lunged at her.

"AH!" Cat yelped before jumping up and running from him.

Robbie ran after her, cupcake in hand, ready to get his revenge. Her laughing could be heard throughout the whole house and probably outside the apartment too. She ran as fast as her legs allowed her but Robbie was pretty fast.

"You can run…but you can't hide." He said with a weird accent and an evil laugh at the end.

"Robbie that's creepy!" She giggled still running. "It sounds like a murderer from one of those scary movies Jade makes me watch."

"I'm gonna get you!" He yelled as he got closer to her.

She squeaked as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. She didn't have a chance now. She couldn't struggle because he had a dead grip around her torso and arms and her back was against him. All he had to do was raise the hand with the cupcake and smash it in her face. She was pleasantly surprised when he raised the cupcake to her mouth allowing her to take a bite.

He released her moments later taking a bite himself from the cupcake. Cat was blushing madly completely amazed with the gesture.

"Oh, it's delicious. Next time you won't be so lucky." He smiled and put the cupcake down to go clean himself.

Cat giggled to herself as she watched him make his way to the bathroom. _The afternoon was definitely going better than she had expected._

"Ready to start working again?" Robbie asked as he emerged from the bathroom all clean.

"Yep!"

They took their seats on the couch and Robbie picked up his notebook once again.

"It's a dance scene so the song has to be upbeat and fun. And most important, it has to be catchy." Robbie said.

"I agree. And I think we should change the first verse. Make it less depressing."

"Hey! It's not depressing!" Robbie frowned.

"Well, it isn't exactly upbeat and fun…"

"…you're probably right." He gave in.

"Maybe…" She trailed off before she start singing.

_I don't care about the freaking doubt_

_Da da, da da da, da da da da_

_We know that we're no good together_

_And it's never gonna work out_

_Da da, da da da, da da da da_

"You just added the 'dada'." Robbie pointed out.

"Every song it's better with dada's." She giggled.

"Can't argue with that logic." He chuckled.

"Can we be a little obvious about the plot but still have a second meaning so it can relate with a bunch of situations too?"

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked honestly interested in her idea.

"Well, the play is about a teenage boy who falls in love with a witch and even though they know how wrong they are for each other, they are totally whipped. And a witch uses spells and magic right?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that how love works too?"

"I guess you can look at it that way, yes."

"Metaphorically speaking, when someone falls in love is like the other person spelled a cast on them and it feels magic." She finished.

"Whoa. Where did you learn that word?" He asked surprised at her word choice.

"I'm not stupid you know…" She instantly frowned, feeling hurt that he would think of her as stupid.

"That's not what I meant Cat." He furrow his eyebrows confused by her reaction. "I know you are not stupid. You are far from stupid actually. I simply questioned your word choice because it's unusual of you and not because I think you're stupid."

"I'm sorry, I just...Can we just get back to the song?"

"Sure. Are you okay?" He asked trying to comprehend her sudden mood change.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way Cat, but I swear to god I never meant it like that. You know that, right?"

"It's okay Robbie; I already said I was fine."

"I know I'm not exactly a ladies' man and I have absolutely no clue when it comes to girls, but the one thing I learned from them is that when they say they're fine they actually mean 'you better know that I'm far from being fine and make the effort to understand why I'm upset'."

Cat giggled a bit before getting serious again.

"It's just that…sometimes people see me just as a dumb girl with crazy hair. They don't take me very seriously and I'm usually fine with it but…it hurt when I thought you were one of those people."

"Well, they don't get you like I do. And I know most people find it annoying that you have the mind of a little kid. I, on the other hand, find it refreshing. I'm never bored when you're around. Isn't that a great quality to have?"

"Not for most people."

"I think it's an awesome quality and you should know better than to see me as one of those stupid heads." Robbie replied concentrating on his notebook once again.

It definitely felt good listening to those sweet words by the boy that had a special place in her heart. It was things like this that made that place grow everyday and he was one sweet gesture away to own her heart entirely.

"Thank you." She whispered, locking eyes with him as she covered his hand with her own.

"Don't move. Close your eyes." He said in a soothing and undeniably sexy voice.

As he got closer, her heart was trying to pound of her chest and she was sure Robbie could hear her heartbeat perfectly.

He leaned until there was practically no space between them. He brought his hand and brushed it against her soft and now pink cheek.

"You can open your eyes."

Cat was confused but opened her eyes nonetheless. He too was blushing slightly.

"You had an eyelash on your cheek." He raised his finger, showing the eyelash.

Disappointment couldn't make justice to what Cat felt in that moment. She was sure he was going to kiss her. He slowly put the eyelash between his thumb and index finger careful not to let it fall.

"Make a wish." He ordered as Cat silently made her wish.

"Done." She smiled.

"Is it up or down?"

"Hum…Up?" She guessed.

He separated his finger to check on the eyelash and it was indeed up.

"Now your wish is going to come true!" He excitedly said before putting the eyelash in her neck.

The touch made them both shiver but ignoring it, Robbie tried to step back to his place. However Cat stopped him before he could do so, grabbing his button-up shirt.

"I want my wish now."

"A-And wha-what is your w-whish?"

"If I tell you it's never coming true." Cat replied innocently instantly dropping her gaze from his eyes to his lips.

Robbie leaned in ever so slightly still afraid she would run away from him and never talk to him again. Cat leaned too feeling the temperature rise up in her body.

**Oh, cliffhanger... :P Here's chapter two. I hope I get more reviews on this one though because there were a lot of people that read last chapter but only two reviewed. Thanks for those who did :)**

**Okay, the eyelash thing, I don't know if you ever heard of it. You're probably wondering what was that about, but when an eyelash falls you can make a wish. The wish only comes true if you get the answer right (is it up or down, meaning is it in the finger that's on top or the finger that is on the bottom) and if the eyelash stays in your neck when the other person puts it there.**

**Anyway, it's just those silly little things like making a wish if you see a shooting star that I thought it would be cute to add.**

**Hope you all have a great day and don't forget to review (:**

**xo -Sofia**


	3. Chapter 3

"HELLO KIDDOS!" Sam burst through the front door, oddly similar to Cat's entrance a couple of hours ago, startling them both.

"Jesus…"Robbie said with a hand on his chest trying to calm the frenetic beating of his heart.

"Why are you home so soon?" Cat asked shooting her a death glare.

If looks could kill, _Sam would've died for sure._

"Well, my sweet innocent friend, I've been at the park throwing rocks at the ducks for two hours and a half. I got bored. But why? Did I interrupt something?" She smirked.

"Ugh, you're so annoying. Robbie, let's go to my room instead." She said grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry for her." Cat said once they were in her room.

"It's fine…She seems nice." Robbie commented.

"I'm sorry to break it down for ya, but she's not. She's a mixture of Jade and a vicious raccoon."

Robbie started laughing at her comment but she seemed pretty serious about it.

"Do you…uhm…want to, you know…maybe go back to where we left?" She suggested feeling stupidly embarrassed to be asking him that.

"I-Well, I mean…only of you want…" He stammered.

Cat smiled shyly, and sat right next to him on the bed. They were mere inches away from each other and Robbie was already leaning in when Sam entered the room. She casually sat in her bed opposite to them with a huge chicken leg. She stared at them eating the meat, an evil smile on her lips.

"Ugh!" Cat slammed her head in her comforter gripping it tightly as to restrain herself from strangle Sam instead of the material of the comforter.

"Someone is frustrated." She smirked. "Sexually frustrated."

"Ugh! YOU'RE SO IRRITANTING!"

Sam was beyond amused. She was getting on Cat's nerves and was loving every second of it.

"Cat we could just go somewhere else. Don't get upset." Robbie pleaded, rubbing her back.

Cat looked up at him gratefully then turned to her roommate.

"Now you have the place all to yourself."

* * *

"I can't believe I never been here before. This place is awesome!" Robbie said as the two teenagers sat in a booth at Bots.

"I love this place. Sam, Dice and I come here all the time." Cat informed him happily. "So what do you want? If you click that button a PearPad will magically appear and you can order!"

After deciding their orders the two started making small talk. Soon enough, their cheeseburgers and French fries were brought to them and they started eating.

"It's really good." Robbie stated with his mouth full of food.

"Robbie!" She giggled. "You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." He blushed lowering his head in shame afterwards.

"It's okay!" She giggled once again. "So, do you have a plan for after this?"

"Uhm, whatever you want to do kitten. You choose."

"Uhm, let's see. We could…." She tilted her head thinking hard about the subject. "I'm not very good at deciding stuff Robbie…"

"That's okay." He said reassuringly as he reached from across the table to cover her hand with his own. "What about we go to the park? We could go see if the ducks are okay after Sam's attempts to murder them."

"Yeah! Let's do that! I hope they are fine though…" Her mood changed as the image of Sam throwing rocks at the poor little duckies appeared in her mind.

The rest of the meal went good with them making small talk. They were having a blast in the drive there, singing along with the radio and laughing at each other's weirdness. That is until Cat, who was too distracted with Robbie, didn't saw a cat crossing the street.

"Cat, watch out!" Robbie yelled once he noticed the animal.

Robbie was a little too late and Cat ran over it killing it immediately. She pulled up and stormed out of the car as Robbie got out as well stopping her from throwing herself into traffic to save the already dead cat.

"Are you crazy?!" Robbie yelled once she was safe and sound in his arms.

"B-But t-the kitty… I-I killed…it…" Her lip was trembling and she was ready to cry.

"It's okay…" He hugged her tightly and released her a moment later to guide her to her car. "I'll drive okay?"

She simply nodded not saying a word and followed Robbie's orders. He closed the door of the passenger seat for her and then stepped inside.

…

"You okay?" He asked carefully not to upset her.

"I guess."

"You wanna know a secret?" He asked again now with a playful look on his features.

"What?"

"His family hated his guts and he was tired of living. He just committed suicide and you freed it from his pain. Besides, he was racist…he hated dogs."

In any other situation Cat would've laughed but she still was upset about killing the kitty so she sighed and looked out the window.

"Too soon?" He asked apologetically.

"Yeah…"

Robbie parked the car but Cat was confused. Why were they at the beach when they were supposed to go to the duck pond at the park? As if he could read her mind he told her the reason for the change of plans.

"I don't want you seeing another dead animal today and if your description of Sam is right, the ducks are surely pretty damaged."

He was the most thoughtful guy you could ever meet. And Cat was grateful for having him as a friend even if they couldn't be more.

**Okay loves, This one is lame and short but I promise you that it was just to set things for next chapter. **

**I'm sorry if you threw your computer Ariana4Ever. But I just had to do it x) I couldn't resist. Sam had to do it! Twice!**

**Mermaid Monster you shall recieve a virtual hug now cause you got it right :P **

**But what did you think? Did you like the Cabbie moments? How do you think Cabbie wil get together? **

**Leave reviews and tell me what you think :)**

**Have a great day.**

**xo -Sofia **


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Robbie." She turned to him after settling in a nice reserved spot in the beach.

"For?"

"Just…being you." She replied honestly.

"Well, it's not something I can change. Believe me, I would if I could." He chuckled.

"Don't say that. You're perfectly fine the way you are." Cat frowned.

"But sometimes being perfectly fine isn't enough Cat. You know that better than anyone else don't you?" He couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes.

They couldn't pretend anymore. That had to talk about that faithful day when he gathered the courage to tell her how he felt. And now was her turn to show him her reciprocated feelings.

"I know that even if you don't show it, you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Cat-"

"You're hurt and you have the right to be. I've not been fair to you at all. I keep hurting you but for whatever reason you keep coming back to me."

"What other choice I have? I can't just leave…"

"You could…That's what most people do with me. When things get too messed up and complicated they walk away. It's been like that for my whole life. But not you. Someone up there must really love me cause they sent me an angel I'm forever grateful." She smiled shyly.

He remained silent looking out at the horizon, waves crashing in the shore. It was a beautiful sight. The sun was already setting and the sky was a mixture of colors.

Cat desperately wanted him to say something. She needed to know he was aware that it was never her intention to hurt him. But he never spoke. Instead he reached for her hand intertwining their fingers.

She gathered the courage she had left to speak again.

"As I look back in my life I…I realize that every time I thought I was being reject by something good, I was actually being re-directed to something better Robbie. And I could never put into words how sorry I am to take this long to realize but I can't go back in time and fix everything. I would if I could, but…I don't think that's possible. What I can do is make sure you know that hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do but still somehow managed to do it. And if you accept the fact that I sometimes do stupid stuff despite loving you unconditionally, then I'm sure I found the man I want to marry and have kids with."

"How do I know you won't run away?" He looked directly into her chocolate baby browns.

"I guess you just have to make sure I won't leave."

"I can't make you stay if you don't want to Cat. It's not that simple. I can't just pin you down so you don't escape." He sighed.

"I don't mind being pinned down under the right circumstances…" She trailed off blushing and regretting instantly her words.

Robbie turned crimson awkwardly looking away.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. Sam is really messing with my brain…"

"Look Cat, I-…I care about you. A lot. But I rather have you as my friend or whatever this is than not having you at all. You're too important to me. So I don't want to jump into something if you're not 100% into."

"Who says I'm not?"

Robbie sighed as he ran his hands through his mess of curls and then lay down in the sand, bringing his arms to cross on top of his face. Cat bent down to rest her head in his stomach gazing intently at the boy, watching every move.

He eventually put his arm around her torso and looked down at her while she mouthed the words «I'm sorry». He could see she meant it. There was honesty in her eyes.

"Can I…Can I do something?" Cat looked up at him innocently.

"Sure."

She brought her lips to his in a short but meaningful kiss as if to seal all of her promises. Although she couldn't have him, it was no reason not to show him that she meant every word she said.

Robbie surprised her when he grabbed her before she could scoot away and kissed her passionately. Her lips moved with his in a passionate and synchronized dance and as if she couldn't control them, her hands travelled to his curls deepening the kiss.

He didn't know what came over him to do such thing. He had a new found desire of kissing her and never letting go despite all the doubts he was so scared of. Robbie could feel the passion she was putting into the kiss, almost as if confirming that she too didn't want to let go.

All of his worries were swept to the back of his mind and for a moment he forgot about the consequences that kiss might bring. They knew how wrong they were for each other but it still felt _so right._ The need of air overcame the lust and love, so they had to part. He watched her closely as she tried to catch her breath, with her eyes still close and heart pounding faster than ever.

"W-why did you do that? I thought-"

"I don't know honestly…" He cut her off. "I don't regret it though."

"Don't get my hopes up if you're not willing to give me a second chance Robbie." She pleaded.

"Ugh…Why does this has to be so complicated?"

"I could be simple Robbie…I know I'm not the most reliable person but-but I'll try to be better! I can promise you I'll try…" She almost whispered the last part feeling defeated.

"Don't promise me you'll be better. Promise me that, whatever happens, our friendship will overpower it."

"Always. What brings us closer is more powerful than what might break us apart." She whispered to him, their foreheads touching.

"I can't believe this words are finally coming out of my mouth but…Caterina Valentine, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked grinning at her.

"Yes, I gladly will." She giggled, pecking him quickly.

"You better not run away this time Miss." He commented before bringing their lips together once again.

Saying that this moment was much expected from the both of them was the understatement of the century. Had they not been so damn stubborn to see what was right in front of them, a lot of suffering would have been avoided. And not only were they happier but they were also relieve that they didn't had to pretend anymore. As for Cat, she would make sure not to do something stupid like pushing away the only person that understood her and loved her the way she is.

**Yay Cabbie! Seriously, how cute are they? :p I hope people start writting more Cabbie in here! That would be awesome sauce :)**

**Now, I have a question: Do you want me to make a final chapter with the song for Sikowitz or this ending is fine? Leave me reviews and tell me what you want. And if you do want me to make a final chapter, do you have any ideas as to what you want to happen? **

**Don't forget to review loves :) You're all awesome.**

**Have a wonderful day.**

**xo -Sofia**


End file.
